


Shared Experiences

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Bill and Heather find new things to do in the bedroom.Because there isn't enough soft Bill/Heather smut in the world.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Shared Experiences

Bill didn't think she'd ever tire of travelling the universe with Heather. They flew through time and space as easily as the Doctor's TARDIS, past breathtaking nebulas, vast mountain ranges, and shimmering oceans, all more beautiful than the last. In her heart Bill knew how big the universe was; to see it all like this was often overwhelming.

Which was why, from time to time, they settled down on Earth for a bit. They had a cozy little cottage near the shore of a lake, where they relaxed and let time pass them by for once. Originally, Bill and Heather had no specific residence - a hotel room on a distant planet often sufficed - but they both liked the stability. It was a familiar place they could come back to, to let off steam and enjoy the calm of their surroundings. Often they walked along the shores of the lake, watching the flock of ducks that usually congregated in the centre, or else curled up into a chair, buried in one of many good books they'd found on their travels.

" _Oh_. Ohhhhh, Bill. Yes, right there, don't stop...Bill!"

They also made much use of the bedroom.

"Fuck, Bill..." Heather moaned. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her hand clutching at it firmly as Bill, perched between Heather's legs, made use of her tongue. Heather's gasps and breaths were simply heavenly to Bill's ears, and only served to spur her on more. 

Finally, with a cry, a strangled "fuck", and a loud moan of "BILL!" (which Bill was smugly proud about, as Heather tended to be fairly quiet), Heather came undone, her back arching slightly as waves of pleasure washed over her. Bill got up to lay beside her as Heather collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard. The afterglow, with her hair strewn all over the fabric of the pillow, was in Bill's esteemed opinion to be the hottest Heather ever looked.

She leaned over and whispered in Heather's ear: "Y'know, of all the places we've seen in the universe, my favourite place is still in between your legs."

Heather burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and Bill couldn't help but join in. As they settled into the bed, giggling and kissing each other constantly, Heather bit her lip nervously.

"Bill, I wanna try something," she said.

Bill looked at Heather hesitantly. "What?"

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable, I just thought..."

"What?" asked Bill again, more insistently.

Heather paused, choosing her words carefully. "Well, I kinda wanna try using a strap-on. I've always been curious, but it's up to you, of course..."

Bill's face lit up. "I'd love to try," she said, the words coming out quicker than she'd expected. Heather grinned softly. "Alright," she said.

There was a pause. "Now?" asked Bill. Heather laughed. "Well, that was sort of the idea, silly."

"Okay then!" Bill giggled nervously. Heather got up, beginning to conjure up the dildo from thin air - one of the perks of being immortal water lesbians with near god-like powers - before it occurred to Bill - "Wait, who's gonna wear it?"

Heather shyly replied, "Well, I kinda wanted to, if that's alright."

Bill's eyes grew wide. She felt herself gulp. Heather, noticing, quickly said, "if you're uncomfortable then -"

"No, no", interrupted Bill. "I...I want you to" The words again seemed to come quickly out of her mouth. "I mean, my girlfriend wants to give me the strap, how can I say no?"

Heather shot Bill what was possibly the _filthiest_ smirk she'd ever seen her give, before turning back to Bill to reveal a freshly conjured pink dildo strapped to her hips. Bill felt her own breath hitch a little.

"Well, get in position then," said Heather (the smirk was still there). Bill, realizing she hadn't moved, hurriedly asked. "Uh, which position?"

"Whichever you like," Heather stated - and god, that sultry tone she'd suddenly adopted made Bill feel like she'd come right there and then. Bill, deciding she didn't want anything too fancy for the first time, lay on her back with her head on the pillow.

Heather swooped down and drew Bill into a long, sensual kiss. When they broke apart, Heather whispered softly "are you still sure?"

"Absolutely," Bill whispered back.

Another kiss later, and Heather had guided the dildo slowly to Bill's lower regions, tickling her clit just enough to make Bill let out a sharp gasp. Then, slowly but surely, Heather pressed it just slightly into Bill's opening.

"How does that feel?" she asked Bill.

"Weird," Bill replied. "Good weird, though. Put a little bit more in." Heather obliged, and Bill gasped. 

"More," she said. Heather slid more in, continuing to listen to Bill until the latter gasped out "that's it, that's perfect."

"How does it feel now?" Heather asked Bill again.

"Still good-weird," panted Bill. "Really full. Trying moving a bit."

Heather began to gradually move her hips, easing the toy in and out at a tortuously slow pace. "You can go faster than that!" giggled Bill. Heather smiled, kissing Bill quickly on the lips before increasing her speed.

They built up a steady rhythm, until Bill was panting and moaning heavily. The sensation was strange and yet, as Bill thought, also incredible. She beamed up at Heather, taking in the sight of her beautiful face looking down at her, hair falling around it like a blonde halo. Bill latched her legs around Heather's hips, drawing her even further in.

"Harder, Heather..." groaned Bill, "please fuck me harder..."

Heather got straight to work, plunging the strap-on into Bill at breakneck pace. It was sheer bliss. Bill was lost in the pleasure, the toy sending sparks to her brain as Heather leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. There was nobody else in the world as far as Bill was concerned. No time, no space, just them and this bed.

However long it was, Bill finally felt herself cumming, moaning Heather's name at the top of her lungs as her hands grasped her girlfriend's back. Nothing in the endlessness of space, no boundless nebula or glimmering star could compare to the stars in Bill's eyes as she came undone in Heather's arms. If ever until now she doubted things had all been a dream, this would have squashed all concerns. Bill had never felt so alive than in this moment.

Heather got up, detaching the toy and snuggling up to Bill's breathless, sweaty body. "Good?" she asked, still smirking.

"Yeah," panted Bill. "Very. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," smiled Heather.


End file.
